Lily Ananda Evan's Diary
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: Lily's diary 7th year slowly falling for James. Need I say more? Rated for very mild language just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok, so this should be a collection of diary entries (might wind up being kinda short) of Lily's that record one of my many versions of how she came into the realization that Potter (in 7th year) really isn't the self-cetered-egoistical-prat-who-is-incapable-of-inteligent-speech that she thinks he is. These won't have dates, I want you to be able to put it at whatever pace you want it, cause that's not really the story. The story is how it happened, not when.

Disclaimer I own nothing (except the plot)

_Lily Ananda Evan's Diary_

_7th Year_

_Sommat truly strange happened today – Potter was civil. Well, actually, he was more than civil, he was down-right nice! Now, some people cough my best friend cough would tell you that he's always nice, but he isn't, and to all those girls who are head over heels for him, Potter just aint worth it. Anyways, I was just sitting there in the common room working on an essay for Binns, when all of a sudden, Potter plops down next to me and starts talking. Like a normal conversation, not playful banter. After I gave up telling him to go away, and actually started paying attention to what he was saying, I must admit- I was seriously impressed. I mean, I've always seen him as this self-cetered-egoistical-prat-who-is-incapable-of-inteligent-speech. But, in reality, he's actually pretty smart. He started talking about different social issues – like prejudice in the magical world, the basis of human society – it was kinda cool actually. See, I've thought about all kinds of things, but no one here at Hogwarts gives a damn about any of it. I mean, sometimes Remus will talk to me, but he's normally got to deal with the Marauders. I can't blame him, they are his best friends. So, getting back to what I was saying, I found it amazing and really wonderfully nice to be able to have a deep and intelligent conversation with somebody. (I did start talking to him once I realized all that.) So, I guess I just wanted to say, that he really isn't that bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN – sorry it's taken so long…I haven't been updating any of my stuff except Oblivious recently..SORRY!!!!!! thanx to anyone who's reading this, and to anyone who didn't give up on this one! Don't forget to review!!

* * *

_

_Lily Ananda Evans' Diary _

_Seventh Year_

_Entry 2_

_Ha! That just6 shows how much I know…I knew that an intelligent Potter was too good to be true! The nerve of the boy, really! I don't know why I ever even slightly began to fall for his alleged "Potter Charm"…I really am an idiot. You must be REALLY confused about why I'm ranting about him, so here it goes:_

_Today, I was just sitting in the library doing work. It was important work I might add too. (My transfiguration grade has been suffering a, well, a fair amount, and I finally got my act together enough to actually do something about it. Well, of course the fact that I found all the books I needed lying casually on a table was too good to be true. I hadn't been working for ten minutes when he comes over and plops down in the chair opposite me—just like before. Since he had been decent last time, I figured that I might as well give him a chance, so I said "hello" to him. Frankly, I think I scared him by talking to him in a civil tone right off the bat. Anyways, we start talking like we had before, and then, out of the blue, in the middle of a conversation about the best candy at Honeydukes, he says, "Hey Lily, now that we've had a couple casual conversations, how about you and I go out sometime?" THE NERVE OF HIM!!!! I couldn't believe that he had just said that, and sat there speechless for a moment. So, he repeated his request. I stood up, punched him in the nose, and stomped out quite smugly, though also disgusted (I'd heard a CRACK when I punched him – just wait until Monday, Potter with a broken nose, oh the shame…and from a girl no less!) Anyways, it will be a LONG time before I trust that no good blighter again.

* * *

_

_AN – please review…I really appreciate it:D:D_


End file.
